verdades
by yaneth black
Summary: se descubren verddades inimaginables
1. Capítulo 1

era una tarde soleada en el colegio Hogwart de magia y hechicería, faltaba solo una semana para que comenzaran las clases pero nuestro trío de oro mas Ginny ya estaba alli, ya que la Orden del Fénix se había reunido. estaban sentados bajo un árbol frente al lago negro

-chicos estoy aburrida- Ginny Weasley apoyada en el regaso de Harry - estaba pensando algo estúpido pero ta-continuo -si tuvieran que elegir a un profesor que mar nuestro padre a quien eligieran? ¿tú crees a la sra Hooch, ustedes?  
-no se creo que a la profesora Mcgonagall- dijo Hermione -no me gusta me gusta la idea de cómo ser padres a profesores -empezo Ron- lo que estoy seguro que nni en broma seria Snape, pero creo que voy con Ginny la profesora Hooch seria muy buena, sobretodo porque sabe volar - termino el sonriendo - y vos Harry que pensas?  
\- yo soy una diferencia de tú nunca eres una figura paterna o materna-empezo l- pero si tubiera que elejir yo creo que serian Dumbledore y Mcgonagall

pasaron el rato haciendo suposiciones de como seria su vida, lo que todos aceptaban es que no tenían tantas "aventuras", así que el pasado hasta que se llamaban para almorzar

-bueno chicos como estuvo su mamá? - pregunto Dumbledore con su brillo habitual en los ojos -muy bien- contesto Harry sonriendole, no tenian plan de contar con especulaciones sobre lo que seria su vida con los profesores de padres -me alegro mi muchacho que se diviertan- dijo l

Después de que se cambiara para la habitación que era diferente a la sala común, que estaba toda la familia Weasley ahi, pronto se mudaría al que sería el cuartel general en Grimmauld Place (la casa noble y noble de los negros)

habian pasado unos meses desde que empezo el nuevo ao, su quint ya habia recibido un castigo horrible por decir la verdad, la nueva profesora de DCAO lo habia hecho con su propia sangre y los que no tenian ayuda que tenia que contarselo un Dumbledore entonces Harry se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta

-a dónde vasa Harry? - preguntó Ron: ¿hablar con Dumbledore? ¿La respuesta? ¿Qué le acompaña? -pregunto Mione -no Mione, vooy solo descancen y terminen los deberes (o.-)

se fue caminando rapido, llego a la gargola que esaba en la entrada y dio la contracia a (ranas de chocolate) y subio cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del escucho que habia ya algien dentro y parecia que estaba llorando

-pero Albus y si nunca nos perdona? - definitivamente era la voz de la profesora Mcgonagal, pero el que no perdonaba ?, golpeo la puerta

-pase -le respondió Dumbledore -Harry muchacho, ¿qué puedo ayudar

mire a la profesora que tenia lagrimas en los ojos no derramadas- esta bien? - le pregunte

-si, no te preocupas por ella con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, pero que siempre tenia un brillo especial cuando la miraba- bueno los dejo solos

-no profesora quedase por favor! no va a llevar a cabo Mucho solo creo que deberian ver esto que mostraba su mano donde estaba grabado "no debo decir mentiras"

los labios de Mcgonagall se hicieron casi inexistentes, se dijo que estaba muy enojado.

-hace cuanto esta pasando esto? -pregunto el director -pregunto al director

-desde hace un mes -respondiendo mirando hacia el piso

-Señor Potter Nota Mcgonagall pero no levando la mirada - Harry - me dijo levantando mi cara - esto no es culpa tuya lo sabes no? - ella dio maternal mente lo que era raro - vete a la sala comun y no salgas por nada si, nosotros lo arreglamos -termino, yo asentí con la cabeza y salí cuando llegue a la gárgola yo di cuenta de que no le habia dicho sobre los sueños, me di vuelta para contarcelo pero me congelaré al escuchar la conversación no podia ser verdad

-no podemos permitir esto Albus- dijo la profesora -tenemos que pararla

-lose Min- responddi el - no voy a permitir que lo siga haciendo o lo juro

-se Albus, confío en vos, pero no puedo evitar querer ir a hacerle mucho daño, lo amo mas que a mi vida Albus, y me duele tanto verlo así,- estoy sorprendido ante sus palabras,-es mi hijo, Albus y no puedo gritarlo, decirle lo orgulloso que estoy de sus logros,

-yo tambie lo amo con mi vida-le respondio el, ya estoy confundido el hijo serio, pero la duda no me duro mucho -hicimos lo mejor para el o al menos lo mejor que creímos, el nos va a entender

-no se Albus, nos va a odiar, no podemos ir y decirle "hola Harry tu vida es una mentira, tus padres no son ni James ni Lily Potter somos nosotros y te dejamos solo porque era lo mejor que creímos"no podemos Albus-lloro ella estaba en shock no podia ser, tendria que haber escuchado mal-prefiero que me vea como a la profesora su jefa de casa y no ver odio en sus ojos- dijo ella y yo sali corriendo llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la sala común subi a la habitación no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se habia las puertas y entraron los chicos -


	2. Chapter 2

llegue en un habrir y cerrar de ojos a la sala comun subi a la habitacion no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se habrieron las puertas y entraron los chicos

cap2

-harry que paso?- pregunto Ron -me mintieron- grite las lagrimas corriendo libremente por mi cara, ellos se miraron -de quien hablas?- regunto esta vez Mione -me Juran que no van a revelar lo que les voy a decir?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron un "si"-fui a ver a Dumbledor por el castigo de Umbridge y por los sue os, resulta que estaba Mcgonagall alli tambien, estaba casi llorando pero no le preste atencion, le conte lo del castigo y me mandaron a la sala comun, Mcgonagall estaba furiosa, entonces sali para volver pero me di cuenta de que no le habia dicho o del sue o y volvi, solo para escuchar de que tienen un hijo que el no sabia y resulta que soy yo, que James y Lily Potter no son mis padres, que Petunia no es mi tia y los odio - temine sacando toso de una, la cara atonita de Ron y Mion no tenian precio fuese muy gracioso si no fuera la situacion tan grave

-pero Harry esto significa que no tienes que volver con esos Muggles- dijo Mione - tienes que decirles que saves -no Mione! el que no sabia era yo, ellos si sabian y no les importe -empece - y ustedes prometieron que no iban a decir nada -lo se harry, no vamos a decir nada a naie lo prometimos y locumpliremos lo prometemos

pasaron las semanas y cada ves que tenia transformaciones, me senteba en el ultimo banco, ya no resaltaba como antes , ron y Mione se sentaban con migo y habia tambien vajado su nivel de participacion en clase por supuesto Mcgonagall lo habia notado, pero yo la esquivaba cada vez que podia y si no podia tambien la esquivaba

POV McGonagall

estaba en mi clase con 5 a o podia ver a Harry y sus amigos en el fondo del salon, cosa que era muy rara siempre se sentaban en la primera fila, mis instintos felinos me decia que habia algo mal, pero suppongo que es por los casatigos de la perra de Umbridge no podia evitar mirarlo y pensar lo diferente que huviera sido el ppoderlo ver crecer, me dolia impresionantemente cuando su primer palabra salio de su boquita fue Mam y se lo habia dicho a ella, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que James y Lily no supieran que ella era la madre biologica de Harry, tenia mucho miedo de que el me rechazara cuando supiera. ahora lo miro y se que el me esta esquivando no hay que ser muy inteligente para darce cuenta, se me apreta el corazon al pensar en que el supiera pero era impocible, no el no podia saber seria sobre la guerra

-se or potter puede quedarse?- era una orden y no una sugereencia -disculpe profesera pero tengo clase de pociones y sino no llego- me respondio Harry en tono cortante y frio casi iriente, luego salio corriendo

-albus!- dije al verlo entrar y lo abrace, con lagrimas corriendo por mi cara -que paso Min?- pregunto l en tono preocupante -Harry no me habla, se sienta en el fondo, no responde cuando pregunto- le respondi- y si de alguna manera sabe?  
-es impocible pero ma ana lo retenemos antes de que salga y hablamos, seguro es por los castigos de Dolores- aunque se notaba que el no lo creia 


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry no me habla, se sienta en el fondo, no responde cuando pregunto- ¿la respuesta es de manera fácil?  
-es imposible pero mañana lo retenemos antes de que salga y hablamos, seguro es por los castigos de Dolores- aunque se notaba que el no lo creia

cap 3 pov Dumbledore

observaba a Harry ya no sonreia, se lo veia triste, no se que hacer quiero verlo feliz con sus amigos como antes, ya que no se puede saber

pov Harry

-Dumbledore no me saca la mirada de encima- dije molesto -debe ser porque estas actuando extraño? - me respondió Mione resople ella tenia razón pero no podía evitarlo, ellos merecían sufrir tanto o mas que el

-vamos ahora o legamos tarde a clase - dijo Ron

-chicos no tienen que hacer esto Mione tus calificaciones va a bajar

-no importa estamos con vos -respondió ella

entramos al salón y nos sentamos en el ultimo asiento, y asi pasamos la clase

-seño Potter, Weasle y señorita Grenger quedencen un momento -demando McGonagall no teníamos opción no quería meter en problemas a los chicos

-si profesora- dijo mione mientras el salón quedaba vació

-bueno eh notado que hay algo que los molesta a los tres, ya no se sientan en las primeras filas, ya no participan en mi clase- comenso ell- y se que es solo en mi clase, que no es en otra de sus clases y quería saber que es lo que pasa?- termino ella y en eso entro el director

-Hola muchachos como andan? - pregunto el

-muy bien director- respondio Ron

-exelente -dije con mucho sarcasmo y un poco de desprecio en mi vos, norte la mueca de dolor en McGonagall y la tristesa en los ojos de Dumbledore

-señor weasley, señorita Grenger vallan a su proxima clase, sseñor Potter quedese un poco mas- termino Dumbludore, Ron y Mione me miraron y yo acenti con la cabeza practicamente salieron corriendo -Harry, queriamos saber como esta y porque ha estado esquivandonos? -pregunto el

-usted deveria saberlo profesor -dije con desprecio -quisas deba ver sus acciones profesor ahora se me hace tarde para mi proxima clase - dije y ssali corriendo del salon no podia creer que ellos lo trataran con tanta indeferencia, cuando le iban a decir hasta cuando iban a actuar de esa manera


End file.
